


Friction

by ReyNimanSolo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Demisexuality, F/M, Happy Ending, Make That Younger Men-Plural, Multi, Neighbours to Lovers, Older Woman/Younger Man, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, breylo - Freeform, having your cake and eating it too, is that a real tag?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyNimanSolo/pseuds/ReyNimanSolo
Summary: Rey Niima has just made the purchase of a lifetime. A penthouse apartment in one of San Francisco’s swankiest buildings, sold to her by none other than high-powered real estate agent Ben Solo.She’s furious when she learns her new next door neighbour is Ben’s twin brother. He conveniently failed to mention that little fact before she signed on the dotted line.Determined to get to the bottom of things, Rey befriends the brothers in the hope of discovering the truth.As the mystery surrounding her purchase of the apartment grows, Rey finds herself falling in love with both men.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 32
Kudos: 62





	1. Door #1

**Author's Note:**

> I really shouldn't be doing this. Like, Really, REALLY, shouldn't be doing this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finished, she looks up from the thick stack of paperwork and into her realtor’s inviting brown eyes. Her stomach tightens before doing a little flip flop. She can’t tell what’s more exciting, the keys he’s holding out to her or the man himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure I've gone crazy.

* * *

* * *

The tip of Rey’s pen hovers just above the line. She takes a deep breath before scrawling her signature across the bottom of the final page.

Finished, she looks up from the thick stack of paperwork and into her realtor’s inviting brown eyes. Her stomach tightens before doing a little flip flop. She can’t tell what’s more exciting, the keys he’s holding out to her or the man himself.

“So, that’s it? The apartment is mine?” she asks.

“Almost.” He jingles the keys in offering.

She lets her fingers brush across his more than necessary when she takes them, admiring his well-groomed hand.

“Now, it’s yours.” His smile lights his entire face. “Congratulations, Ms. Niima.”

With their business concluded, she can’t think of a single reason not to let him know how interested she is in him.

“Have dinner with me, at my new place. I don’t have any furniture but we can order take away,” she says. “To celebrate.”

His smile falters before he slides it back into place. It no longer touches his eyes. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

Mortified, her cheeks flush hot and there’s no hiding it. It’s been a long time since she expressed open interest in someone. Her shock at being turned down makes it crystal clear how out of practice she’s gotten at judging whether to ask someone out. She does her best to recover without making the situation worse. If he wants to keep it professional between them, she’s happy to oblige.

“Thank you for everything.” Rey pushes her chair back and stands, hand out in offer of a final shake.

His skin is warm and dry against her fingers when he takes hold.

“Aren’t you going to ask me why?” He hangs on to her hand longer than feels appropriate considering he just turned her down point blank.

She pulls free and slides the strap of her purse over her shoulder, new keys clutched tight in her damp grip. There's no way in hell she's sticking around to face further humiliation.

“Good day, Mr. Solo. Thank you, again.” With that, she turns and walks out of his office for the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't leave it here. We've met Ben. Let's meet Kylo, shall we? Next chapter.


	2. Door #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's pissed. About her plant. About the wet dirt spattered across her bare shins and expensive shoes. Most of all, she's pissed at him. How dare he show up unannounced?
> 
> "What are you doing here?" she snaps in annoyance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I present to you, Kylo Ren.

* * *

By the time her apartment is furnished and ready, she's forgotten all about Ben Solo. Well, almost forgotten.

In the two weeks since she last saw him, he's left her two messages. The first had been cool and professional, a reminder that if there's anything that isn't up to her expectations with the apartment, she should call him so he can take care of it.

The second had been an apology for how their last meeting had ended and a plea for an opportunity to explain why he'd turned her down. As someone who’s learned the value of leaving the past behind, Rey had deleted both without calling him back.

None of it matters anymore because she is only minutes away from one of the biggest moments of her entire life. Excitement ripples across her skin. She shifts her weight, getting a better grip on the heavy potted plant she’s carrying so she can swipe her access key in front of the elevator’s sensor.

There’s a stark sense of disappointment when the elevator’s doors open on an empty space. She catches sight of herself in the glittering mirrors, alone, on the threshold of this momentous occasion, clutching a housewarming gift she bought for herself. She should have invited Finn and Rose. They would have come without hesitation if she had given them a chance.

Rey sighs and steps into the elevator. Shoulders squared, she taps into the underlying excitement that no amount of loneliness can squelch. Could she have done a better job of recognising the importance of sharing this moment with others? Without a doubt. Nevertheless, the moment is here and she deserves to relish it.

She spends the ride to her floor giddy with anticipation. The last two weeks have been full of consultations with her designer making decisions about furniture and accents and aesthetics. In a few short moments, she will open the door on the culmination of all that work, seeing it for the first time.

Her bright smile graces the mirrored walls as the elevator glides to a stop on her floor. The doors slide open on a hallway that is decidedly less empty than the elevator. She looks to the person waiting on the other side, greeting ready on her lips, and finds herself face-to-face with none other than Ben Solo. Caught completely off-guard, she yelps and drops the plant she's carrying.

The heavy pot just misses her toes, shattering on the floor with a wet pop. Dirt and foliage fly everywhere.

"Whoa!" Ben jumps back but some of the damp soil splashes across his trouser legs.

"Shit!" Rey looks at the mess then at him. There's something different about him but she's too agitated to pin it down.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you," he says.

She's pissed. About her plant. About the wet dirt spattered across her bare shins and expensive shoes. Most of all, she's pissed at him. How dare he show up unannounced?

"What are you doing here?" she snaps in annoyance.

His brow furrows. "I live here. What are you doing here?"

 _He_ what _now?_

"You live here? On this floor, in this building?"

He's openly scowling. "Who did you say you were?"

The elevator doors slide closed then pop open when they catch on a large shard of broken ceramic pot blocking the threshold.

What fucking game is he playing at?

"Cut the bullshit, Mr. Solo. You know very well who I am. I can't believe you sold me an apartment without informing me we'd be neighbours and now you have the audacity to act as though you don't know me."

The elevator doors try to close again and she almost wishes they would because he starts _laughing._

"I'm sorry. It really isn’t funny," he says even though his laughter continues.

When the doors open wide she pushes past him toward her apartment, no longer caring about the mess she's leaving.

"Asshole. I can't believe this." All she wants is to let herself inside and leave him behind in the hallway.

"Wait! Miss? I can explain." He catches up to her just as she reaches her door.

"Hey, wait up, would you?" Warm fingers light on the back of her arm.

Rey jerks away then spins toward him. She shoves both hands into his chest, knocking him back. "Don't you dare touch me."

He backs away, hands up near his shoulders, palms open.

"Sorry, sorry. Ben's my brother and I swear we've never met." At that, his eyes travel the length of her before coming up to rest on her face. "I would absolutely remember you if we had."

His open appraisal sends heat rushing through her. She stares back at him, trying to decide if this is all his idea of a sick joke when she realises what's different about him. Where Ben is clean-shaven, this version of him wears a trim goatee and shorter hair that does little to hide his prominent ears.

It really isn't Ben. There's no way two weeks will have been enough for the hair on his chin to have grown so thick.

"Not just brothers. Twin brothers." Rey touches light fingers to her temple where her pulse has begun to pound. "I cannot believe this is happening," she says, mostly to herself.

"I don't know what Ben did to upset you. He seems to have that effect on beautiful women. What I do know is that I'd like a chance to introduce myself regardless of whatever he's done."

She stares at the hand he offers then meets his warm, open look without taking his hand.

"Are you serious?"

"I'm Kylo, actually," he says with a grin.

His attempt at humour falls flat. If she wasn't still reeling from the strangeness of this exasperating encounter, she might actually admit how adorable he is when he smiles.

That same smile falters when she leaves his hand untouched. He lowers it to his side.

"Will you at least tell me your name? We are neighbours, after all."

She ignores his request. "So, you do live here, on this floor?"

His frown makes her feel a little bad about her continued reticence.

"I do. It's just the two of us on this floor." There's genuine curiosity in his next words. "Unless there's a Mister New Neighbour, too."

"Unbelievable. I don't see how that’s any of your business, Mr. Solo."

"It's Ren."

"What?"

"My last name is Ren, not Solo."

Could this encounter get any weirder? Rey's had enough.

"Fine. Whatever. Good day, Mr. Ren."

Her key flashes across the lock. The cool metal door opens with ease when she pushes, allowing her into her apartment for the very first time. To say it’s less than satisfying would be an understatement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Preview - Chapter 3~
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
> She’s halfway through her second drink when Kylo walks in.
> 
> "Who the hell let you in?" Her heart’s racing. From the party anxiety, from the drink. Mostly from him.
> 
> "It's nice to see you again, too."


	3. Uninvited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She’s halfway through her second drink when Kylo walks in.
> 
> "Who the hell let you in?" Her heart’s racing. From the party anxiety, from the drink. Mostly from him.
> 
> "It's nice to see you again, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Party time!

* * *

Despite his claim that they are the only two occupants on the floor, she doesn’t see Kylo for the next ten days.

It’s long enough that she's had time to put him out of her mind and plan a much-deserved housewarming party. Her realisation in the elevator, before her encounter with Kylo, made clear the need to include others in celebrating her success.

The party’s been in full swing for two hours and Rey’s still nervous even though things are going to plan. She's thankful to her PA who keeps giving her excuses to hide in the kitchen for a few moments when some of the conversations go on too long. It gives her opportunities to calm herself and enjoy the gin and tonic Kaydel keeps topped off for her in a discrete corner of the kitchen counter.

She’s halfway through her second drink when Kylo walks in.

"Who the hell let you in?" Her heart’s racing. From the party anxiety, from the drink. Mostly from him.

"It's nice to see you again, too." He’s holding a palm tree in a pot that could easily pass for the one she bought for herself, the one that was destroyed when she came face-to-face with him all those days ago.

"I couldn’t find an exact match for the pot so I had a friend of mine make a copy. I hope you like it."

His gesture is so unexpected, a thick lump forms in her throat. For one brief, heart-stopping moment, she thinks she's going to burst into tears. It takes supreme effort to choke back her emotions.

"I—thank you." It's the first non-hostile thing she's said to him, ever. “I’m touched. This is very sweet.”

"Now will you tell me your name?" he asks.

Her ire rises in conflict with the softness of his gesture. "You want me to believe you haven't gotten it from your brother?"

"I only want it if you're the one giving it to me."

From anyone else, it would sound like a terrible, cheesy pickup line but somehow with him, it comes across as sincere and heartfelt.

He moves closer, potted plant held out in offering.

Not sure what to do, she points to a space in the corner.

"You can set it there, for now."

He wrestles the heavy pot into place. By the time he's finished and turning back her way, her animosity has evaporated.

"I'm Rey,” she says in genuine greeting. “Rey Niima.”

He gives her a thousand-watt smile. His hand eases into the space between them until it touches hers. "Kylo Ren. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Rey."

She gives his hand a quick shake, struck by how young he looks. It's enough for her to wonder about the age gap. Heat rushes across her cheeks at the thought that maybe her age is the reason Ben turned her down.

She's had a bit more to drink than usual and it loosens her tongue. "How old are you, twenty-five?"

His smile dims but doesn't disappear. "Twenty-eight. Why?"

 _Why?_ Rey does a quick calculation, face scrunched up at the unsavoury number.

"I was already driving when you were born."

"What's that got to do with anything?" he asks with a frown.

"Nothing. Everything. Fuck, I don't know." Rey knocks back the rest of her drink.

“You like him.”

Unsure this is a conversation she wants to have, Rey plays dumb. “Like who?”

“My brother.”

Rey looks around for the gin. “Nonsense.”

“It’s okay. I kinda suspected based on your initial reaction to me.”

There! Rey finds the bottle and pours herself a generous refill, not bothering with the tonic.

“Whoa, easy.” He swoops in close, plucking the overfull glass from her hand before she can take a sip.

Why does he have to smell so good? Before she can protest about her stolen drink, he moves aside and empties it into the sink.

“Hey! I want that back.”

“Let me at least make you a proper drink,” he says.

Rey crosses her arms over her chest and humphs. “Fine, but make it quick. I’m thirsty.”

Kylo shoots her a sly look while he busies himself making her a fresh drink. “Guilty pleasures take time,” he says.

An unexpected shiver rolls down her spine. Is he...is he _flirting_ with her?

Rey holds her tongue, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning against the counter to watch him work.

Gin goes in first. Satisfied with his pour, he plucks mint leaves from a fresh sprig then picks up a large knife. She jumps when he uses the butt of the knife to smash the mint. The bruised leaves go into her glass followed by a dash of chocolate liqueur. He tops everything off with tonic before garnishing the rim with an unbroken mint leaf.

“Voilà.” He offers her the drink. “A Guilty Pleasure, minus the bitters.”

Oh. _Ohhh._

Chagrined, Rey takes the glass. “Thank you. It looks lovely.”

“Not nearly as lovely as you.”

 _Ohhhh._ Shit.

She takes a sip, humming in appreciation as the rich flavour of the cocktail spreads across her tongue.

Before either of them can say anything more, Ben _fucking_ Solo strides into her kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> ~Preview - Chapter 4~
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
> As if she needs a reminder of the two remaining _uninvited_ guests, hushed, heated words flow out of her kitchen. She can’t tell what they’re saying but the party’s over and it’s time they left as well.


	4. Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As if she needs a reminder of the two remaining _uninvited_ guests, hushed, heated words flow out of her kitchen. She can’t tell what they’re saying but the party’s over and it’s time they left as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we're alone now.

* * *

The chaotic energy of having them both in her kitchen steals her thoughts. Rey manages to swallow without choking.

Her eyes meet Ben’s before his settle back on Kylo. Bright spots of colour shade his cheeks.

“Can I speak to you?” Ben’s eyes flick to her then back to Kylo. “Alone.”

She can’t leave fast enough, pushing past them into the living room.

“Rey! There you are! We were just wondering what happened to you.” Finn gestures her toward the guests gathered near the front door.

“Hey, Finn. Sorry.” She holds up her drink. “Needed a refill.”

“This has been a great party. Your place is amazing. So beautiful,” Rose says.

“Yeah, congratulations, kid.” Poe slings an arm around her shoulders and plants an enthusiastic kiss on Rey’s cheek.

Finn wraps his arms around Rey and Poe in a group hug before stepping back. “We’re going to head out. Thank you so much for having us. This has been great. Can’t wait to do it again soon.”

Rey’s not ready for them to leave but doesn’t want to impose. “I’m so glad you all came. It means so much to me to have you here. Next time, we’ll do a potluck and game night.”

“Definitely.”

There are more hugs and warm gestures all around then her friends are gone. The rest of her guests follow soon after, leaving Rey stranded at the front door handing out thank yous and goodbyes.

Kaydel’s busy clearing used glassware and stacking dirty dishes by the time her invited guests have gone.

“That’s all right, Kay. You can leave all that. The cleaning service will be here tomorrow. They can take care of everything in the morning.”

Kaydel pauses, arms full of plates and stemware. “Are you sure, Ms. Niima? It’s no trouble. I’m on the clock until midnight anyway.”

“It’s fine. Go on. Enjoy the rest of your evening. You did a wonderful job. Everything was perfect. I’ll pay you through the end of your shift.”

Her assistant hesitates then sets everything down on the dining room table. “Thank you, Ms. Niima. I really appreciate it.”

Rey smiles as Kaydel unties her apron and folds it into a neat square. “I’ll see you on Monday, then?”

“Monday. Thank you, again.”

The door clicks shut with heavy finality.

As if she needs a reminder of the two remaining _uninvited_ guests, hushed, heated words flow out of her kitchen. She can’t tell what they’re saying but the party’s over and it’s time they left as well.

Rey takes a deep breath and squares her shoulders in anticipation of the showdown she knows is coming.

Low, urgent voices drift out of her kitchen. Rey stands just outside where she can’t be seen, guilty for eavesdropping but intrigued by their conversation.

"...trying to do, Kylo. Stay out of it, okay?"

"I'm just asking you to consider it. It's pretty clear she’s interested."

"If you like her so much, why don't you chase after her?"

"I'm trying to do you a favour. And besides, I don't want your castoffs."

They can only be talking about her. Rey's face heats with annoyance.

"I don’t need your favours, and I’m not casting her off.”

“So, you _are_ interested?”

Rey’s heard enough. She pushes her way into the kitchen. Both men snap their attention to her, expressions wide and startled.

“Interested in what? Leaving?” Rey says. “The party’s over, gentlemen. If you’ll be so kind as to show yourselves to the door.”

Ben looks like he wants to say something. Instead, he pushes past her without a word. Rey’s alone in the kitchen with Kylo when she hears the front door latch behind Ben.

Much to Rey’s consternation, Kylo stays put, looking decidedly unflustered. She crosses her arms over her chest and sets her chin. “Well? What are you waiting for?”

“A chance to explain.”

“Like Ben, I’m not interested in whatever it is you think you’re doing.”

Even that doesn’t seem to faze him. Kylo pushes off the kitchen counter where he’s been leaning and comes closer. His confident approach distracts her thoughts. Fuck, he's tempting.

“My brother is a good person who deserves a chance at what comes naturally for the rest of us.” The serious look on his face belies the heat of his presence as he moves a little too far into her personal space.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” She ignores the excitement rising in her belly, determined to meet his challenge with mature resolve. 

“Tell me you want me to stay and explain, or I leave now and we forget this conversation ever happened.”

Is he serious right now? Rey pushes a wayward strand of hair behind her ear, pausing for a moment to consider. The truth of the matter is that Kylo lives next door and the continued possibility of running into Ben on a regular basis is a real dilemma. Besides, whatever Kylo has to say about Ben sounds juicy. Curiosity gets the best of her.

“Fine, stay, but only long enough to explain yourself. Then, you go."

Kylo smiles in a way that makes her heart beat faster.

"Can we move this conversation to the living room? This could take a while," he says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> ~Preview - Chapter 5~
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
> Her frustration gets the better of her. “Demi what, now? Sounds like some new age psych bullshit having to do with demigods and sex.”
> 
> The placid expression on his face morphs into hard anger. She feels a little chagrined when he casts a troubled look her way. 
> 
> “Maybe I misjudged you, after all.”


	5. Demigods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her frustration gets the better of her. “Demi what, now? Sounds like some new age psych bullshit having to do with demigods and sex.”
> 
> The placid expression on his face morphs into hard anger. She feels a little chagrined when he casts a troubled look her way.
> 
> “Maybe I misjudged you, after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to make things more interesting.

* * *

“You have impeccable taste.”

“Thank you,” she says, annoyed by his focus on the aesthetics of her physical space instead of the subject at hand. “Now, get to the point. What did you mean when you said your brother deserves a chance to be like ‘the rest of us,’ as you put it.”

He’s leaning against the fireplace staring at the city spread out beneath them. “I have the same view from my apartment. It looks so new and exciting from your window. Why is that?”

“I’m sure there’s some fancy word for it. Quit stalling and start explaining, or show yourself out.”

He ignores her hostility. “Speaking of fancy words. Are you familiar with demisexuality?”

Her frustration gets the better of her. “Demi what, now? Sounds like some new age psych bullshit having to do with demigods and sex.”

The placid expression on his face morphs into hard anger. She feels a little chagrined when he casts a troubled look her way.

“Maybe I misjudged you, after all.”

It’s enough to soften her attitude. She’s being a complete shit, has been since the first moment she set eyes on him, all because she’s still humiliated and embarrassed by his brother’s overt rejection, which has nothing at all to do with him. Rey uncrosses her arms and moves a little closer.

“Sorry. That was uncalled for. In fact, my entire attitude toward you is uncalled for. You haven’t done anything to deserve the way I’ve treated you. I’m just—I’m not used to being turned down. _R’iia,_ what a shitty thing to say. You must think I’m a horrible, arrogant bitch.” Rey crosses an arm over her ribs and runs a nervous hand through her hair.

To her surprise, a genuine smile graces his lips. “Now, we’re getting somewhere. Could I interest you in a fresh drink? This could take a while.”

Plain tonic water with lime for her, Tom Collins for him. She settles on the sofa, bare feet tucked beneath her legs on the cushions while he’s comfortably ensconced in one of the easy chairs beside the picture window.

“So, demisexuality,” she says. “I’m all ears.”

“For most of us, sexual attraction, when we feel it, comes first before any emotional connection exists, regardless of whether we act on it immediately or not. You’re a perfect example.” He pauses, whether for effect or out of discomfiture, she can’t tell.

Either way, her heart’s pounding against her ribs. “Explain, please.”

Colour rises in his face but his expression remains serious. “I find you extremely attractive. Have since I first set eyes on you in the elevator. Ben, on the other hand, never feels that initial, primal draw to another person until he’s formed a deep, emotional bond with someone.”

Heat blooms in her belly as his words sink in. She has to say something even though she’s unsure of how to respond. “I’m sorry. I don’t think I quite understand your meaning.”

“I’m not explaining this very well. I’ve never had to before. Look, have you ever encountered a complete stranger and all you wanted to do was drag them back to your place and fuck them silly, without knowing anything about them?”

It’s easy to recall the exciting, guilty pleasures of the year she’d spent doing just that, fucking anyone who caught her fancy. “Who hasn’t?” she asks.

“Ben, that’s who. Not because he’s a prude but because he doesn’t experience sexual attraction the way we do.”

Rey does her best to ignore the rising pulse of excitement singing through her veins. “So, he just wants to get to know someone before sleeping with them? Isn’t that how most people choose to do it?”

“Ah, choice. That’s where Ben diverges. Most people feel that initial sexual spark and instead of acting on it right away, they take the time to explore whether they are emotionally compatible with the person before engaging in sex. With Ben, that spark only comes once the emotional connection is firmly rooted.”

It’s a foreign concept and logically, she understands what he’s saying. She still has unanswered questions. “What does any of this have to do with me?”

Kylo takes a sip of his drink before answering. “Everything.”

Her eyebrows shoot up. "Do you always speak in riddles?”

“You’re the first person Ben has ever shown interest in this quickly.”

“You’re exaggerating.” The rapid beat of her heart belies her excitement at the prospect of what he’s implying.

“I’m not, I promise you.” Kylo braces his elbows on his knees, hands laced together as he leans toward her. “It’s the only reason I haven’t acted on my own interest in you.”

Rey takes a hasty sip of her tonic to avoid having to reply. This is not how she thought this conversation would go.

He waits her out, his stare open and unabashed.

“Okay. What now?” she finally manages.

At that, he eases back into his seat, arms splayed across the chair. “That is entirely dependent on what you choose to do with the information I’ve given you.”

If she's reading him right, he's saying there's opportunity, with Ben and with himself. Not at the same time, of course. One, or the other. It's a lot to digest all at once.

Despite her undeniable attraction to Kylo and the easy opportunity he presents, Rey steers their conversation to a safe ending point.

“It’s late. I think it’s probably best if we call it a night,” she says.

The effect of her words is swift and immediate, draining much of the electric tension between them away.

He makes short work of the last of his drink and rises from his seat.

“Thank you for a wonderful evening, Rey. I can’t say I’ve ever had one quite like it.”

She gets up from her spot on the sofa, ready to escort him out. “I can easily say the same.”

They pause at her front door, close enough for the tension between them to reignite, hot and undeniable.

“Well, good night. We’ll talk again soon?” she says, trying to keep things casual.

He’s having nothing of the sort. Before she can protest, he curls an arm around her waist and pulls her close. Warm strength and his alluring scent wrap themselves around her in an assured grip. His mouth finds the gentle curve along her ear. “I can hardly wait. Good night, Rey.”

He presses an electrifying kiss to the delicate skin beneath her ear then he’s gone, leaving her flushed with the desire to chase after him so she can drag him into her bed and fuck him silly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> ~Preview - Chapter 6~
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
> The heels of her palms press against her eyes while she takes a deep breath. “Fuck. Stop. Just stop it, Rey.” She says the words out loud even though she’s alone, hoping the power of her voice will give her strength.
> 
> The fantasies don’t stop, morphing instead into a diaphanous place where both men share her bed. It’s sick and twisted and utterly debauched. With her vibrator low on charge, Rey fingers herself to climax once more, intent on clearing thoughts of them from her head, at least for a while.


	6. Wishful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heels of her palms press against her eyes while she takes a deep breath. “Fuck. Stop. Just stop it, Rey.” She says the words out loud even though she’s alone, hoping the power of her voice will give her strength.
> 
> The fantasies don’t stop, morphing instead into a diaphanous place where both men share her bed. It’s sick and twisted and utterly debauched. With her vibrator low on charge, Rey fingers herself to climax once more, intent on clearing thoughts of them from her head, at least for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Too short. Probably should have combined it with the next chapter but I already had moodboards made for each. To make up for it, Chapter 7 is posting today, too.
> 
> Happy Sunday!

* * *

Rey wakes to a foggy Sunday morning. Only the tallest tips of the Bay Bridge poke through the thick clouds shrouding the rest of the city. From this height, it’s easy to see the leading edge of the cloud deck. Her covers are warm and soft, inviting her to snuggle in deeper.

Not ready to get up just yet, Rey closes her eyes, enjoying the luxury of a Sunday morning lie in. It doesn’t take long for her thoughts to return to the only thing that’s been on her mind.

Three days. It’s the amount of time since her housewarming party. Three whole days where she’s done little but replay the events of that night over and over. At first, her thoughts had been squarely centred on the logistics of Kylo’s revelation about Ben’s sexuality. Google has not disappointed.

It hadn’t taken long for her thoughts to turn entirely to fantasy, with Kylo playing centre stage. His clear interest keeps her desire fueled. To say her vibrator has earned its money would be an understatement.

_“Well, good night. We’ll talk again soon?” she says._

_Before she can protest, he curls an arm around her waist and pulls her close. Warm strength and his alluring scent wrap themselves around her in an assured grip. His mouth finds the gentle curve along her ear. “Or, we can say good morning, instead. You haven’t shown me your bedroom yet.”_

Rey shakes her head, trying to clear the flood of images bombarding her thoughts. It’s an impossible task.

_Emboldened, she drags Kylo’s mouth to hers, thrilling at his eager response._

The heels of her palms press against her eyes while she takes a deep breath. “Fuck. Stop. Just stop it, Rey.” She says the words out loud even though she’s alone, hoping the power of her voice will give her strength.

The fantasies don’t stop, morphing instead into a diaphanous place where both men share her bed. It’s sick and twisted and utterly debauched. With her vibrator low on charge, Rey fingers herself to climax once more, intent on clearing thoughts of them from her head, at least for a while.

When her heart rate slows enough for rational thought, she throws her covers aside and heads for the shower. The ritual task of washing her hair and rinsing off restores enough of her sensible thought.

There’s a choice to make and she needs to decide which path to take. The easiest, most obvious is Kylo. He’s bold and confident, sure of his attractive position. It makes him safe and easy. And, quick to burn out. She’s familiar with the trajectory. It won’t end well.

Ben. He presents a challenge she’s never encountered before. There’s an inherent attraction in his hesitant nature that’s alluring almost beyond reason. If there is any truth to Kylo’s assessment of Ben’s interest in her, who is she to question it? The opportunity is worth exploring, at the very least.

There’s a third option, one she’s sure lives only in her wildest fantasies. One where she’s able to coax both men into her bed. The fact that she’s even considering it outside of her own fantasies fills her with self-reproach. It somehow feels like she’s looking for a way to take advantage of them for her own sexual gratification. Which, if she's being honest with herself, is entirely true on some levels.

Except, it’s more than that. She’s way past the point of white, hot magneticism that burns out and quickly grows cold. This somehow feels like an opportunity for so much more.

The gravity of her thoughts calls for tea and the last two slices of cinnamon bread she's been saving. Sitting at her dining table allows her to leave the hot edge of her desires in her bedroom. Rey watches the fog roll back out to sea, pulling away like a magician's cloak to reveal the jeweled cityscape far below. It's going to be a beautiful autumn day and Rey knows just how she’s going to spend it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> ~Preview - Chapter 7~
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
> Kylo's entire face lights up when he opens the door. “Rey. You look beautiful.”
> 
> She gives him a perfunctory thank you, wanting to get to the point. “Can we talk?”
> 
> “Uh, sure. Of course.” Kylo steps back, swinging the door wide. His free hand slides through his hair. He gestures toward the interior of his apartment before dropping his hand to his side. “Please, come in.”


	7. Clandestine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo's entire face lights up when he opens the door. “Rey. You look beautiful.”
> 
> She gives him a perfunctory thank you, wanting to get to the point. “Can we talk?”
> 
> “Uh, sure. Of course.” Kylo steps back, swinging the door wide. His free hand slides through his hair. He gestures toward the interior of his apartment before dropping his hand to his side. “Please, come in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey gets more than she bargained for from Kylo.

* * *

Ten minutes later, she's knocking on Kylo's door. She knocks again when he doesn't answer, nervous but determined. At last, footsteps approach.

Kylo's entire face lights up when he opens the door. “Rey. You look beautiful.”

She gives him a perfunctory thank you, wanting to get to the point. “Can we talk?”

“Uh, sure. Of course.” Kylo steps back, swinging the door wide. His free hand slides through his hair. He gestures toward the interior of his apartment before dropping his hand to his side. “Please, come in.”

The rich smell of roasting food makes her stomach seize in a half-growl. Sudden doubt accompanies her hunger "I’m sorry. I’m interrupting you. I can come back.”

“Nonsense. Food is meant for sharing. As long as you don’t mind hanging out in the kitchen while I finish cooking.”

“Not at all. It smells delicious.”

“Come on, this way.” The genuine warmth in his smile seals it.

Rey follows him through his apartment. She’d expected it to be the same basic layout as her own. “Your floor plan is so different.”

He slows, glancing around as if seeing the space for the first time. “My mother’s doing. This was her apartment. In fact, at one time, she owned this entire floor. Your apartment used to be my father’s.”

The revelation shocks Rey. Not only had Ben neglected to tell her about Kylo, he'd also hidden this little fact, too? Who is she kidding? The revelation is anything but small. In many ways, she feels even more taken advantage of by Ben. Not wanting to take her anger out on Kylo, she feigns casual interest. “Really? How interesting.”

They round a final corner into the kitchen. Hers is nice but his is stunning. One entire wall is floor to ceiling glass, making it seem as though you could step off the edge if you weren’t careful.

He doesn’t seem to notice, making instead for a pot simmering on the stovetop.

Rey takes a seat on one of the barstools at the island.

“So, were our apartments one big apartment, then?” Agitation mixed with curiosity makes her fidgety.

“No, never. Always separate units. My parents loved each other deeply but living together caused too much friction between them. Besides, they were both gone a lot when Ben and I were kids. Our mother split her time between here and DC and our dad was always off on one of his artifact hunting trips.”

“DC? Was she in politics, then?”

“Leia Organa is my mother. Would you like something to drink?” He asks like it’s the most natural follow-up to his bombshell.

Rey’s taken aback. “You’re Senator Organa’s son? Wow, that’s—I had no idea. I mean, I guess I knew she had twin boys but I can’t say I’ve ever seen anything about you or Ben.”

“She was extremely protective of us.”

Something else big dawns on her. “That means Han Solo was your father. You are certainly full of surprises this morning.”

He smiles and places a glass of seltzer water in front of her.

More curious than ever, Rey asks a question that’s been burning on the tip of her tongue. “So, where does Ren come into the equation?”

“Our parents wanted us kept out of the spotlight as much as possible. They wouldn’t allow photos or stories about us to appear in the media. They went so far as to use other, older family names to protect our identities.”

“But, Ben goes by Solo.”

“He changed it after our parents died. By that time, he’d already made his own name for himself in high-end real estate. It’s his way of honouring our father. Ben always got on better with Han than I did.”

“Why did he sell your father’s apartment? Why not just move in?”

The expression on his face worries her enough to make her stomach churn. “Kylo?”

“Ben is a good person and I don’t want to say anything to make you think otherwise. He has a different approach to the world than the rest of us.”

“So you've said. What does that have to do with my apartment?”

“Look, Rey, I was surprised, shocked even, when he brought up the idea of selling it. The original reason he gave me doesn’t matter because the real reason is sitting right here, in my kitchen.”

She glances around, looking for a clue among the shelves and counters. Nothing stands out.

“Rey?” He’s leaning toward her, both hands braced on the island. There’s a questioning look on his face. “I’m talking about you.”

The revelation sends a strange sensation across her skin, like hot wind and cold fire. The hair at the back of her neck prickles. “What are you saying, Kylo? Are you saying he deliberately sold me your dead father’s apartment?”

It’s really all too much. Rey gets up from her seat. “I have to go. This is too weird.”

“Please, don’t go. I think you’re taking it too far. I know my brother, and I don’t think he consciously knew what he was doing. He doesn’t experience the world the way you and I do.” He follows after her, keeping a respectable distance behind. “He wouldn’t have sold it to just anyone because they had a big enough checkbook. He sold it to you for a very different reason. And, for the record, I had no idea about any of this until I after I first set eyes on you. That’s when I knew, and I’m pretty sure Ben still has no idea what’s really happening here.”

Rey stops in the foyer to face him. “This is all crazy and unbelievable. I don’t even know how to respond.”

“Would you like to hear what I think?”

She’s in this deep. If she's going to confront Ben about the situation, it makes sense to have as much information as possible when she does. As apprehensive as she is about whatever else Kylo has to say, she knows she needs to hear it. “Tell me what you think.”

He slides his hands into his pockets before speaking. The serious look on his face makes butterflies take flight in her stomach.

“I think my brother feels something for you that drew him into opening up that space. He’s not just opening up the apartment to you, Rey, he’s opening his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> ~Preview - Chapter 8~
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
> Rey looks around until she spots a familiar face. “Ben, hi!”
> 
> She’s surprised at the thrill that runs through her. She should be pissed at him for everything he’s done. The truth is, she still finds him wildly attractive. Enough so to give him the benefit of the doubt. Before writing him off, she decides to give him a chance.
> 
> “Hi.” He slides his hands into his pockets, a shy, shellshocked look on his face. It’s adorable.


	8. Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey looks around until she spots a familiar face. “Ben, hi!”
> 
> She’s surprised at the thrill that runs through her. She should be pissed at him for everything he’s done. The truth is, she still finds him wildly attractive. Enough so to give him the benefit of the doubt. Before writing him off, she decides to give him a chance.
> 
> “Hi.” He slides his hands into his pockets, a shy, shell-shocked look on his face. It’s adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a small world, after all.

* * *

Kylo’s sincerity and her curiosity had lessened a lot of the creepy feelings she’d had. Enough that she’d stayed for lunch, listening to him tell stories of his family. There’d been plenty of funny tales having to do with her place, including one that still leaves him scandalised. Though he hadn’t given explicit details, he’d shared enough for Rey to understand that he’d once barged into the kitchen thinking his parents were arguing only to find them in the throes of passion.

Despite all the easy laughter, the afternoon had ended on a rather abrupt note when he’d announced that he had a dinner date and needed time to clean up and get ready. For reasons Rey would rather not admit, his admission that he was seeing someone had come with an unwanted pang of jealous disappointment. She’d had to remind herself that Kylo could date whomever he wished because her interest lay in Ben.

It still does.

It’s been a week since Kylo bombarded her with his revelations. Another beautiful, sunny Sunday morning dawns outside. Only a few stubborn tendrils of fog cling the city’s edge. She pulls on a short sleeved white sweater and black jeans with black trainers. It’s a twenty-minute walk to the farmer’s market and nothing’s worse than walking the city in bad shoes.

The chill air hints at oncoming winter. It’s enough to consider going back upstairs for her coat. She dismisses the idea, not wanting to lose momentum. After a few moments of walking, she warms up enough to be comfortable. Traffic is light in the streets and on the sidewalks. Rey makes good time, arriving at the market before all the vendors are set up. She stands in line for coffee while she waits. By the time she has a steaming cup in her hand, the market is in full swing.

She takes her time browsing through the stands, inspecting the produce stalls and cheese vendors. The second time through, she stops to purchase the items that caught her eye on her first pass. Not the best cook by any measure, she’s taught herself enough to make simple, healthy meals she enjoys.

With her bag full of food, Rey stops last at the flower stand. She’d thrown out the final survivors of last week’s stems before heading to the market and wants to replace them with something fresh and reminiscent of the season. She has a large bunch of sunflowers in her hands and is considering the gerbera daisies when she hears her name.

Rey looks around until she spots a familiar face. “Ben, hi!”

She’s surprised at the thrill that runs through her. She should be pissed at him for everything he’s done. The truth is, she still finds him wildly attractive. Enough so to give him the benefit of the doubt. Before writing him off, she decides to give him a chance.

“Hi.” He slides his hands into his pockets, a shy, shell-shocked look on his face. It’s adorable.

“How are you?”

“Good. Look, I’m sorry about the other night at your party. I was pissed at Kylo and I’m sorry if I did anything to hurt your feelings.”

“It’s okay. I guess it makes us even considering I pretty much did the same to you in your office. That means we have a clean slate, don’t we?” Rey gathers all the sunflower stems in one hand, nearly dropping one before managing to get her fingers around the thick bunch. She wipes her wet palm on her jeans then holds her hand out to him. “Friends?” she asks.

His mouth turns up in a bright, lopsided grin before he takes her hand. “Friends.”

“Good, now help me,” she says, holding out the flowers. “I want more and your hands are bigger. They’ll hold more.”

He takes the sunflowers and helps her choose different blooms until there are almost too many even for his large grip.

“Are you sure you have enough?” he asks, tone teasing and light.

“You’re right. I have to be able to carry them home.” Rey says the next thing that comes to mind before she can consider her words. “Unless, you’d like to help me carry them home. I could fix us a light lunch as thanks.”

He looks panicked and Rey’s worried she’s gone too far. “As friends, of course, because isn’t that what friends do? Help carry things home and have lunch together?”

When the pause goes on too long, Rey corrects course. “It’s okay. I can manage. I didn’t mean to impose. We can take a raincheck if you promise we can meet sometime for a friendly lunch.”

He still hasn’t said anything by the time she’s finished paying for the flowers.

Rey holds out her hands. “I can take those.” Only, he doesn’t hand them over.

“I can carry them for you,” he says, at last.

“If you’re sure?”

He finally gives her a smile. It’s not as bright as earlier but it is much more relaxed. “Sure.”

“Okay, great. I really appreciate it.” She doesn’t mention lunch as they start walking.

He insists on carrying her market bag, as well as her flowers. “My mother used to bring me down here on Sunday mornings. She was always buying flowers for the house. She’d let me get something sweet and full of sugar. It was our little secret.”

Rey pretends she doesn’t know much about his family, not wanting to reveal what she’s already learned from Kylo. She’d feel terrible if it caused an argument between them.

“So, you grew up here?”

“The apartment Kylo lives in was my mother’s.”

Rey feels a small measure of relief. One secret she no longer has to keep. “What was it like, growing up here?” She’s curious on so many levels. Her humble beginnings make growing up surrounded by this level of luxury difficult to understand.

“Lonely,” he says. “Our parents were away a lot for work.”

“I know all about growing up lonely. My parents both died when I was very young. I grew up in the foster system.” She hadn’t meant to get so personal so quickly, always worried her childhood troubles would somehow change how people think of her. So far, it hasn’t worked against her but she’s never told someone she barely knows. It’s a dreadful feeling.

“I’m sorry. I must sound ungrateful, complaining about my parents not always being around when you didn’t even have parents.”

His empathy clears away her bad feelings, allowing her to relax a little.

“No need to be sorry. Our experiences might be different but loneliness is loneliness.”

“Maybe.”

“What did your parents do that kept them away so much?” They’re nearing her apartment. If they’re going to have lunch together, she wants as much out in the open as possible.

“You promise you won’t think differently of me?” he asks.

Rey arches an eyebrow at the irony. “Not unless you tell me they were notorious serial killers and you inherited their tendencies toward homicide. If that’s the case, promise you’ll tell me before I invite you inside.”

He lets out a deep laugh that trills across her skin. “No, nothing like that. My mother was Senator Leia Organa and my father was Han Solo.”

"Han Solo, the smuggler?"

He laughs. "He preferred to think of himself as an archeologist."

“Well, it does explain why they were away a lot. I bet you have some fascinating stories to tell about them.” Two more secrets down. She’s on a roll.

“You have no idea.”

They reach the entrance to her building. Rey stops without going inside. “I can take those now,” she says, holding her arms out. “Unless, you’d like to come up and have lunch. I have plenty to share.”

There’s a new look on his face, one she can’t quite decipher.

After a long pause, his expression changes into something she can read. Her pulse spikes because she knows what he’s going to say before he says it.

“Sure. I’d like that.”

“Me, too. Come on in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> ~Preview - Chapter 9~
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
> Ben follows her inside, flowers still clutched in his arms. “Do you have something to put these in?”
> 
> “Here, let me show you what I have.” Rey moves into the kitchen and begins taking down various sized vases. “I was planning to split them up into a few arrangements.”
> 
> “That explains why you bought so many.” 
> 
> Rey’s real reason is much more self-indulgent than multiple bouquets. She’d really done it just to keep him engaged as long as possible.


	9. Ben Solo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben follows her inside, flowers still clutched in his arms. “Do you have something to put these in?”
> 
> “Here, let me show you what I have.” Rey moves into the kitchen and begins taking down various sized vases. “I was planning to split them up into a few arrangements.”
> 
> “That explains why you bought so many.”
> 
> Rey’s real reason is much more self-indulgent than multiple bouquets. She’d really done it just to keep him engaged as long as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curiouser and curiouser.

* * *

To her utter relief, there’s no sign of Kylo. They make it into her apartment without any awkward encounters.

Ben follows her inside, flowers still clutched in his arms. “Do you have something to put these in?”

“Here, let me show you what I have.” Rey moves into the kitchen and begins taking down various sized vases. “I was planning to split them up into a few arrangements.”

“That explains why you bought so many.”

Rey’s real reason is much more self-indulgent than multiple bouquets. She’d really done it just to keep him engaged as long as possible.

He sets the large bunch down on her counter near the sink. “Do you have shears?”

“Second drawer from the end. Hand me the bag so I can start lunch.”

He places the groceries on the opposite counter and gives her a wide berth.

To her surprise, he fishes the shears from the drawer and turns back to the flowers. He makes quick work of snipping the ends off stems. She watches him without saying anything until he begins arranging the flowers in the different vases.

“Your talents extend to flower arranging, too?”

“Another thing I got from my mother,” he answers. “She loved beautiful bouquets. And, I loved making them for her.”

“It shows,” she says before turning away to begin fixing lunch. They work in companionable silence for a while, finishing almost at the same time.

“There, what do you think?” he asks.

“They’re gorgeous, better than anything I could have done.”

“You’re being nice, but thank you.”

“Lunch is ready. Why don’t you grab that big bouquet and let’s sit in the dining room.”

He follows her out, placing the arrangement in the centre of the table while she lays out the tapas board and small place settings.

“Go ahead, eat.”

He helps himself to a little of everything. She does the same. They sit for a while in silence.

“Could I interest you in some wine? I have a Viognier I’ve been wanting to open,” she says.

“I’ll get it. Tell me where to find everything.”

She directs him to the wine and glasses and opener, waiting with restless anticipation while he roots around in her kitchen.

Once he returns, he makes a show of opening the capsule and filling their glasses. He looks around as he sets the bottle on the table. “This place looks so different.”

Her heart speeds with opportunity. “Empty spaces always look different once you fill them with personal items.”

Ben goes quiet and she’s not sure how to restart the conversation.

“It’s not that,” he finally says. “This was my father’s apartment.”

Her surprise is real, not at the fact that this was Han’s place but that Ben’s saying it out loud. A bright flare of unexpected anger sparks in her belly. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Would it have changed your mind about buying it?”

Rey frowns, unhappy with his lack of an answer. “Maybe, but we’ll never know.”

He curses under his breath. “I’m sorry. In the interest of full disclosure, I had an obligation to tell you. I wanted to, I just...couldn’t, for some reason.”

The anger inside her rises. Rey decides to push though she knows it may drive him away. For her own sake, she needs to hear his answer. “Why me?”

“I don’t know.” Already tense, he coils, eyes glinting with panic.

“Bullshit.” Rey does her best to keep the hottest part of her fury out of her words. “You hardly strike me as the type to do things without knowing why. Why did you sell me your father’s apartment?”

His chair scrapes back. When he places his napkin on the table, she reaches across, grabbing his hand to keep him from standing. “You also don’t strike me as the type to run away.”

“I didn’t want you to leave.” Dark and low, his voice runs like liquid velvet through her veins.

“Ben.” Troubled eyes meet hers. “If you didn’t want me to leave, you could have just asked me out instead of selling me the apartment.”

He pulls his hand free of hers but stays in his seat. “I know. I’m sorry.”

“That day, in your office, when you gave me the keys, why did you turn me down when I asked you to come over?”

“Because I knew I’d made a terrible mistake.”

His words sting with yet another rejection. “About me?”

“No!” He runs both hands through his hair and blows out a breath. “I knew what I’d done was wrong and I was terrified you’d find out.”

“And, here we are anyway. What do you want, Ben?”

He pushes away from the table forcing Rey to chase after him.

“You can’t just leave, not without answering my question. You owe me that, at least.”

He’s almost to the door when she catches his arm.

“Ben, stop.”

Without breaking her hold, he half-turns so she can see his profile. She steps around into his space, forcing him to face her. “Tell me what you want.”

Fear and longing darken his eyes. “Something I’ve never wanted before.”

Adrenaline quickens her pulse. He looks so soft and vulnerable, Rey can’t resist the urge to touch his face. He flinches but doesn’t pull away or stop her. Emboldened, she moves closer, mouth aimed at his. Before they can touch, he turns his face away and steps back. “I have to go.”

“Will I see you again?” she asks, tightening her hold on his arm.

“Do you want to?”

“Yes, very much.”

He meets her look, eyes full of secrets. She stays still, breath fast and full of excitement, expecting him to say something. Instead, he places a single, light kiss beside her mouth before letting himself out.

It takes long minutes of standing in her entryway until she’s calm enough to move. Before she can second-guess herself, she's in the hallway, knocking hard on Kylo’s door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> ~Preview - Chapter 10~
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
> "I'll be leaving now. So sorry." Rey rushes for the front door, surprised when Kylo catches her arm to stop her. 
> 
> “No, that’s okay. Bazine was just leaving.” His hard gaze finds the other woman’s. “Weren’t you, Bazine.” It's a statement, not a question.
> 
> The woman gives Rey a harsh once-over then looks at Kylo. “Fuck you, Kylo.” Bazine looks at Rey. “And, fuck you too, you old hag.”


	10. Kylo Ren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'll be leaving now. So sorry." Rey rushes for the front door, surprised when Kylo catches her arm to stop her.
> 
> “No, that’s okay. Bazine was just leaving.” His hard gaze finds the other woman’s. “Weren’t you, Bazine.” It's a statement, not a question.
> 
> The woman gives Rey a harsh once-over then looks at Kylo. “Fuck you, Kylo.” Bazine looks at Rey. “And, fuck you too, you old hag.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to face the truth of Rey's dilemma.

* * *

She pushes her way into Kylo’s apartment the moment he opens the door, not bothering with formal greetings or an invitation to come in.

“Kylo, you will not believe what’s just happened. I—”

Rey stops short on the edge of Kylo’s living room. A beautiful, dark-haired woman stands in the centre of the room, a fierce scowl carved into her ethereal features. Rey recognises the other woman from the big-name films she’s starred in.

“I’m so, so sorry.” Fire blazes across her face. She looks from the younger woman to Kylo and back. “I shouldn’t have done that. I’m so embarrassed. I didn’t—I only meant. I’ll be leaving now. So sorry.”

Rey rushes for the front door, surprised when Kylo catches her arm to stop her.

“No, that’s okay. Bazine was just leaving.” His hard gaze finds the other woman’s. “Weren’t you, Bazine.” It's a statement, not a question.

The woman gives Rey a harsh once-over then looks at Kylo. “Fuck you, Kylo.” Bazine looks at Rey. “And, fuck you too, you old hag.”

The woman’s words cut deep. Rey can’t do anything but stand by while Bazine rushes past them with the fierceness of a tornado.

The click of the latch sounds loud and out of scale in the quiet that descends. He’s still holding on to her arm.

“Kylo, I’m so sorry.”

He lets go but doesn’t move away. “Forget about it. Things were already ugly before you came. She was never leaving any other way. I should thank you for speeding up what could have been a long, drawn-out scene. Bazine certainly loves her dramatic exits. I’m glad she’s gone.”

“I should probably go, too,” Rey says, even though she really wants to stay and talk to him about Ben.

His hand finds the door knob instead. “It’s probably best if you do.”

As much as she wants to stay, Rey can see the writing on the wall.

“I’m sorry for barging in.”

“Don’t worry about it. We’ll talk soon?”

“I hope so. I had lunch with Ben today.” She throws out the bait, hoping he’ll change his mind and ask her to stay, but he doesn’t.

“That’s great,” he says, though she can tell his heart isn’t in it. “We’ll meet up soon, maybe have lunch next week.”

Rey leaves quickly, heading back to her own apartment full of mixed emotions. It’s only when she goes to let herself in that she realises she’s locked out.

* * *

Days pass without any contact from either of them. Rey immerses herself in her work, keeping her thoughts occupied with other people's problems. It’s Wednesday when she finds herself sharing an elevator with Kylo. They’re on their way up to their floor.

She clutches a fresh bouquet of flowers, trying to keep the stems from dripping water on her shoes.

He greets her first, his tone light and noncommittal.

“Hi,” she says back.

“Pretty flowers. Very seasonal.”

“Thanks. I like to choose what’s naturally in bloom.” Her face heats at the unintended innuendo.

Perhaps he feels it too because he shifts his stance, sending new energy into the air. “Have you had lunch yet?”

She hasn’t.

“Would you like to go out for lunch?” he asks when she tells him so.

Rey doesn’t really have time but she’s hesitant to turn him down now that he’s talking to her again. “Sure.”

The elevator lets them off on their floor.

“Let me just put these away. Can we meet back here in fifteen minutes?” she asks.

He agrees, leaving them to part ways. Rey dumps the flowers unceremoniously into a hastily drawn sink of water before having Kaydel clear her calendar for the rest of the afternoon. Everything can wait until after lunch. She briefly debates changing into something else but quickly discards the idea. She doesn’t want to come off as too eager.

Kylo’s ready and waiting by the time she joins him at the elevator.

When they reach the street, she’s surprised when he opens the door of a hired car.

“The restaurant’s too far to walk to in the cold,” he says.

The ride is quiet, uneventful, each of them sitting in their own spaces. He takes her to a lovely French brasserie where they dine in a private booth away from the afternoon bustle.

“It’s good to see you,” she says once their wine glasses are full and they’re alone. “How are things?”

They spend time making small talk while a series of small plates arrive.

He cuts to the chase when the cheese and figs with honey are gone. “Tell me about Ben.”

Rey raises her eyebrows at the sudden shift. She takes her time, enjoying the way he watches her suck honey from her fingers while she considers what to say.

When she starts talking, he listens without interruption. There’s an electric edge to his silence. It carries an undercurrent of things he leaves unsaid. She gives him everything, up to and including her final moments with Ben.

“I tried to kiss him.” She grows warm with the confession but doesn’t look away from his dark stare. “It didn’t go so well.”

“No?” Kylo shifts, throwing one arm over the back of the booth while he keeps his focus on her. “Are you really that surprised?”

Rey glances away when she finds it too uncomfortable. “A little.” She shifts against the seat, trying to regain her composure. This is ridiculous. She’s letting him push her buttons. Rey leans forward, hands in her lap beneath the table. “Shit. I fucked it up, didn't I?” Introspection sends her thoughts about Ben into overdrive.

Kylo turns her way, his forearms coming to rest against the table. "I can't answer for Ben, only for myself." Challenge edges his voice.

His forward energy stops her thoughts in their track. She resettles against the leather seatback, curious about his opinion on the matter.

"Your answer?" She reaches out, pinching the stem of her wine glass with one hand to hold it in place while she trails a finger around the rim. "Care to share?"

His eyes shine with amused interest. "I'm afraid I'm out of time for this afternoon."

Before she can protest, the waitress appears with the check and a suggestive wink in Kylo's direction.

"Thanks, Jessika. The food and service were fantastic, as always," he says.

Rey waits until the server leaves. "You think you're clever, don’t you?"

"Not clever, just pressed for time."

"Another date?"

He smiles in his charming, off-kilter way while he signs for the check. "No."

His hand is warm at the small of her back as he escorts her out.

The same, sleek black car picks them up. Unlike the ride over, this time, there’s no space between them in the back seat. His thigh is heavy and insistent against hers, its heat bringing the scent of soap and clean skin. Rey shifts, intent on easing away. The brief increase in contact required to move has the opposite effect. His fingers curl around hers and settle their joined hands on his thigh, keeping her close. She makes it a point to look out the window, anywhere but toward him.

Rey draws a sharp breath when he leans into the space along her shoulder.

"It should be against the law," he says.

She has to work to make herself ask what he means. "What should?" 

"You. How tempting you are."

It wouldn't take much to turn and find his mouth with hers. She stares out the window instead and takes slow, shallow breaths until he eases away and lets go of her hand. Rey spends the remainder of the short ride doing her best to ignore the overwhelming tide of attraction.

There’s a brief respite while they move through the lobby. It evaporates with breathtaking speed once they’re ensconced in the elevator. He stands to the side and just behind her, his presence clear and dangerous at her back. She can't get the vision of him, of the way he looks at her, out of her mind. Volatile energy permeates the confined space, verging on the edge of ignition. Rey keeps both hands clasped tight on her purse in front of her and stares at the digital readout displaying the floors as they rise to their destination. She’s praying he doesn’t move because if he does, she won’t be able to stop herself from doing something stupid and impulsive.

After what seems like an eternity, the elevator glides to a stop and lets them out. The air in the hallway is cool and fresh, the open space flashing off some of the fevered energy. They walk side by side, reaching her door first.

Rey fumbles in her purse for her key. When she looks up, he’s leaning his shoulders against the alcove, hands in his pockets, head resting on the wall.

“The first time you came over, when I told you I had a dinner date, I could tell you were upset,” he says. “I want you to know that I had dinner with Bazine.”

Uncomfortable, she tries to blow it off as nothing by telling him he doesn’t need to inform her of his love life.

“I went to break things off with her. That’s why she was over the other day, to try to get me to reconsider our relationship.”

Rey’s earlier embarrassment at interrupting them returns. “I’m so sorry. I hope I didn’t ruin things between you.”

He rolls his head against the wall, staring up to the ceiling. “Depends on how you look at it, I suppose. I told her there was someone else.”

Electricity uncoils up her spine when his look returns to her. There's no mistaking the conflict warring inside him because she's fighting the same battle.

“How do I make this clear? I’m trying to do the right thing and I need you to know it’s taking everything I have right now to keep from kissing you.”

She’s frozen, unable to move or speak. There’s barely enough room to breathe because if he follows through with his desire, she’ll be helpless to stop him.

“I had a wonderful afternoon, Rey. See you soon.”

It's impossible to tell if she’s more relieved or disappointed when he edges into the hallway and strides away.

Rey waits until she hears his door open then close before letting herself into her apartment. Alone and full of wild emotions, the weight of her dilemma rushes over her, leaving her breathless. There’s no denying it any longer. She’s half in love with both men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> ~Preview - Chapter 11~
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
> She takes careful minutes to strip the gift of its wrappings and ribbons. The box beneath is just as ornate, gilded and expensive. After a few unsuccessful attempts, Rey manages to open the box. Its lid slides free with a quiet whisper. 
> 
> "Well, shit."


	11. The Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She takes careful minutes to strip the gift of its wrappings and ribbons. The box beneath is just as ornate, gilded and expensive. After a few unsuccessful attempts, Rey manages to open the box. Its lid slides free with a quiet whisper. 
> 
> "Well, shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to get ready for the ball, Cinderella.

* * *

As autumn bleeds into winter, the nights grow longer and darker and colder. Faced with the impossibility of choosing between brothers, she’s made it a point to avoid them both. The loneliness eats at her but offers no solutions.

The light has already begun fading from the sky though it’s only mid-afternoon when the doorbell pulls her from her thoughts. She isn’t expecting anyone and hasn’t been notified of anyone having been granted access to her floor.

It takes a moment to bring up the video feed outside her door. The wide angle gives her a view of the entire hallway including the elevator. She recognises the concierge by the distinctive style of suit he prefers. His arms are full of a large package wrapped in fancy paper and decorated with a large, elegant bow.

He leans the box against the alcove wall then digs into an inner pocket for something. His hand comes back into view. Rey watches him unfold a small piece of paper and hold it up to the camera.

> After a long moment, he pulls the note away and refolds it before tucking it back into his pocket.

Rey waits, vibrating with energy, until the man disappears into the elevator. As much as she’s dying to open the door and retrieve the package, she doesn’t want to take the chance of running into Kylo. She lets five agonising minutes pass before she opens the door.

With one foot wedged in the doorway, Rey leans into the hallway for the box. It’s much heavier than she expects, the extra weight throwing her off-balance. She just manages to keep the door from latching before turning back to drag the box inside.

The video feed didn’t do it justice. Instead of paper, fine damask linen covers the gift. The ribbons have the feel of real silk beneath her fingertips. Tucked beneath the large rosette bow sits a thick, silver envelope.

Rey slides it free of its mooring, revealing her name in hand-written calligraphy across the front. She turns it over, examining the backside. A wax circle stamped with an elaborate crest seals the envelope. As careful as she tries to be, it splits unevenly, shattering the seal in three.

A thick piece of cardstock rests inside. It takes a little shimmying to free it from the envelope.

A shiver of frisson ripples along her spine as she reads Kylo's hand-written note. It's almost as if the invitation carries its own fervent energy. How long has it been since she's ventured into the unknown? The prospect carries an edge of danger. It mirrors the dangerous state of her desires.

She takes careful minutes to strip the gift of its wrappings and ribbons. The box beneath is just as ornate, gilded and expensive. After a few unsuccessful attempts, Rey manages to open the box. Its lid slides free with a quiet whisper.

"Well, shit."

The dress is gorgeous. Layers of midnight blue silk fade to the sterling hue of moonlight. Silver embellishments fan out across one side of the bodice and follow the hip line. The box also contains an ornate silver mask, matching jewelry, and silver heels. There's even a silver hair clip with the name of a stylist who makes house calls. He's thought of everything.

Despite her misgivings over accepting his gift and his invitation, Rey rushes to her dressing area, gown in her hands. The silken material glides over her skin. She manages to get the zipper up without help. It's only when she's fully settled in the dress that she allows herself to look.

Her hair's a mess but Rey doesn't notice, her only focus on her reflection. The dress hugs her curves, accenting her slim waist and displaying plenty of skin along her shoulders. It's a perfect fit.

"Shit," she says again. Her heart’s pounding with equal parts excitement and discomfort. She can't get the dress off fast enough. When she's free, she stores it in her closet along with the box containing the rest of the items.

There's an awkward conversation with the stylist who seems put out that she should dare think she can get an appointment with Maz Kanata this close to Halloween. It isn't until she mentions Kylo’s name that the stylist's tone shifts, becoming conciliatory and accommodating. From that point, it's easy. Rey hangs up, appointment secured, excitement burning in her belly.

...

Her doorbell rings at five on the dot the day of the party. It's the stylist, and her entourage. Rey hadn't expected more than one person.

"Hi, you must be Maz. Come in, please."

The little woman is the last thing Rey expects. She's tiny, all business as she sizes Rey up through thick, round lenses.

"Good bones. Lots to work with." Maz peers around her, assessing Rey's space. "I assume you have a dressing area?"

They follow her through the apartment until Maz seats her in front of the lighted mirror. Her assistants open and unpack cases of various sizes.

"I thought you were just here to do my hair."

"Is that what he told you?" The little woman eyes Rey's dress and gives a conspiratorial hum. "It seems you've caught his attention."

An unnerving thrill runs through her. "What do you mean?"

Maz runs gentle fingers through Rey's hair before stepping back to stare at her.

"Do you have feelings for him?"

Rey swallows hard, taken aback by the direct question.

"Kylo, you mean?" Rey asks.

The little woman's hands find her hips. "Of course, Kylo. Who else would—" Maz stops mid-sentence. "Oh. _Oh."_

Already uncomfortable, this feels like too much. Rey has a sudden change of heart. "I think you should go," she says. "I'll pay you for your time but I need to ask you to leave. Please."

The little woman's eyes soften. She reaches a gnarled hand toward Rey, waiting until Rey takes it. "Dear child, I see your dilemma. The answers you seek lie ahead, not behind. Go to the party."

Finished, Maz crosses her arms over her chest, leaving the decision to Rey.

Her eyes slide to the beautiful gown before lighting on the silver mask. It's been a long time since someone took a real interest in her. Most are quickly deterred by her ambitious, intense nature. Tonight marks an opportunity that comes rarely and she would be remiss to ignore it despite her misgivings.

"I'll go." She's free to come home any time she wishes. It won't even require a ride, just a short walk down the hallway.

The next ninety minutes are a bustle of activity. She's not allowed to see herself at any point. The seven o'clock hour rises.

"I'll be late," Rey says.

"You'll be right on time."

Twenty minutes later, Maz settles the mask over Rey’s eyes and declares her work done. The assistants give their praise, making a blush rise on Rey's skin.

Maz offers a hand. "Come child, see for yourself."

Rey takes the offered hand, rising at Maz's urging until she's spinning toward the mirrors.

To say she doesn't recognise herself would be an understatement. The woman before her is something out of an ethereal Venetian dream.

"Oh, my." Her heart catches in her throat.

"I'm glad you like it."

"It's...stunning, what you've done." Her fingers touch the mask's silver filaments where they fan across her cheeks.

Rey's still taking in her reflection while Maz's assistants make short work of packing up.

"Remember, child. The only wrong decision is the one you let someone else make for you."

The words strike a deep chord in Rey. It's taboo, what she wants. Two men, and beyond that, brothers. She could argue they've already shared the most intimate of spaces with a singular woman, in the place where life begins. Would it be so different with her? She knows what she wants, has for a while even if she's only just admitting it. Two could easily fill the empty spaces inside her. She longs for that, more than anything.

Rey's eyes are moist when she thanks the little woman and sees everyone out.

The clock ticks past seven thirty. She's been alone with her reflection for ten minutes, trying to work up the nerve to leave for the party.

The longer she waits, the more nervous and excited she grows until the excitement wins out. Before leaving, she checks the video feed of the hallway, needing to do this without an audience. There's no sign of anyone else. Rey hopes her luck holds.

It's a short, heart-pounding trip to his door. It's an even longer wait for his door to open. When it does, she forgets to breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> ~Preview - Chapter 12~
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
> "I can see you're uncomfortable. Don't be. Tonight is about having a good time for no other reason beyond enjoying ourselves. Come, let me get you a drink."
> 
> She follows him into the grand living room. 
> 
> He's spared no expense. A riot of rich textures and deliberate lighting transforms the space back in time to a more decadent era. The room is stunning, and empty.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet and to the point.
> 
> Thanks for hanging out!


End file.
